THE BEST HUG
by TEMPERITA-BOOTH
Summary: ¿Que es lo que siente Brennan ahora que Booth está en la carcel? ¿Qué es lo que más extraña de él?
1. CARTA DE BRENNAN

**Hola a todos…**

**Sé que querrán demandarme o hacer algo para que les recompense todo el tiempo que me he perdido, pero el último año de la universidad es muy complicado, y si a eso le sumamos el que soy maestra y trabajo con unos niños un tanto rebeldes, y entre tantas tareas (mías y las de ellos) pues no me ha dado tiempo de escribir o actualizar, quiero pedirles una gran disculpa y pues recompensarlo, aunque sea un poquito por tan larga espera, y prometo que cuanto antes actualizaré Psicología del Amor…**

**Ahora sí, vamos a lo que nos interesa, y espero que lo disfruten…**

* * *

**THE BEST HUG**

Siempre supe que no eran abrazos de chicos, pero…

Quizás nunca le dije que lo sabía, me gustaba tanto que lo hiciera, y ya que no podía tener nada más con él, los abrazos me bastaban para sentirlo cerca y saberlo mío, aunque no lo fuera en verdad.

Esos brazos que me envolvían en varias ocasiones eran mi hogar, yo sabía perfectamente que pertenecía a ellos, pero me negaba a aceptarlo. Creía que yo no era capaz de amar a alguien o que ellos no llegaran a amarme, si ni mis propios padres me abandonaron, que podía yo esperar de otras personas.

Había tantas cosas que yo desconocía, que creí que eran no comprobables científicamente, y asumí que no existían. Qué bueno que estaba equivocada. Todo lo que sé y he comprobado hasta el día de hoy, es gracias a él. Él, que nunca me ha dejado. (Y aunque en algún momento llegue a creer que me había olvidado con alguien más, llamada Hannah) Él, que ha sabido amarme y me ha enseñado a amarlo o más bien a demostrar de maneras, para mí, irracionales, cuanto lo amo. Y que con hechos y no con palabras me ha hecho sentir la mujer más feliz del mundo (aunque eso sea imposible de medir). Todo aquello en lo que no me atrevía a creer o siquiera quería aferrarme, cambió. Ahora no concibo un solo día sin él, siento que no estoy completa, no me siento plena si él no está.

Cuando me enteré de mi embarazo, me sentí un poco desconcertada, ya que no sabía si él estaría feliz por eso, o mucho peor, que quisiera estar conmigo sólo porque se sentía comprometido. No me quedó de otra que decírselo, y aunque sería algo difícil, tenía que hacerlo. Y pues entonces… Lo hice, realmente me asusté, ya que él no decía nada, pero luego, al verlo sonreír (Esa sonrisa que, he de decir, hace que me derrita) supe que estaba más que feliz, y pues yo, también lo estaba. Durante el embarazo tuvimos ciertas diferencias, él quería sobreprotegerme, y pues yo siempre me he caracterizado por ser muy independiente, aunque aprendí a dejarme mimar por él, y fue simplemente maravilloso.

Hemos pasado por tantas cosas, juntos, que cualquiera diría que llevamos 10 años de matrimonio, y jamás nos creerían si les dijéramos que tan sólo vamos a celebrar nuestro primer aniversario. Es increíble como en tan poco tiempo de ser su esposa acepte, por fin, el hecho de haberme casado, y pertenecerle completamente a alguien.

Nunca lo quise aceptar, pero siempre tuve el sueño de encontrar a alguien que me pudiera amar para toda la vida y con quien pudiera tener una familia, aunque por muchos años este anhelo se desvaneció, al momento de conocerlo a él, volvió a florecer, aunque siempre, al igual que con muchas otras cosas, lo negué rotundamente, ya que Temperance Brennan no podía cambiar su forma racional de pensar.

Ahora me doy cuenta que… siempre hay que arriesgarse e intentarlo cuantas veces sea necesario si algo que queremos lograr no se ha podido o no funciona; cuanto he cambiado, en muchos aspectos, y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, es lo que más alegría le ha traído a mi vida.

Lo que siempre busco cuando voy de regreso a casa es un abrazo, que me haga saber que todo es real, que no es un sueño, como los muchos que siempre tuve. Él sabe que me fascina estar entre sus brazos, que no hay un momento en el cual yo me arrepienta de estar juntos, ya que Christine, Parker y él son mi familia, la mejor familia que puedo tener, y es mía y de él, por supuesto.

Una vez tuve que estar sin sus abrazos por tres meses, los más duros de mi vida, huir de la justicia, y con mi hija, lo hacía todo más difícil, pues le estaba robando a él la oportunidad de estar junto a su padre y que la viera crecer, me arrepentí de eso, y mucho, pero tenía que hacerlo, al principio él no me comprendió y se molestó conmigo, pero todo se aclaró al final, y se resolvió, y no solo con un abrazo, sino con un beso que me demostró una vez más, que él me seguía amando, tanto o más como antes, y pues yo también,.

Luego de todo eso, pues nuestras diferencias no han cambiado, yo quiero algo y el no, o viceversa, pero más de alguno termina cediendo, y creo que en eso se basa el amor, no en ver quien puede dominar al otro, sino más bien, hay que tener un equilibrio, estar en mutuo acuerdo, y eso es lo que nosotros tanto como pareja, amigos, y amantes hemos hecho.

Este tiempo, que estoy viviendo es muy difícil, ya que por diversas circunstancias y por no recibir apoyo, de una institución en la que creíamos y teníamos confianza nos han separado, él ahora está preso, y solo por defenderse.

¿Que no entienden que él lo hizo en defensa propia?, o es acaso que ¿querían que él se dejara matar así porque sí? pues no, siempre ha luchado por lo que es justo, y él sabía que algo andaba mal, y solo trato de arreglar la situación, ahora por eso estamos distanciados, llevo mucho tiempo ya sin verlo, mi niña tampoco lo ha visto y me parte el corazón (metafóricamente) oírla preguntar cada día por su padre, yo, pues no he tenido de otra que decirle que anda de viaje y que va a regresar pronto, y eso es lo que estoy haciendo, tratar de limpiar el nombre de mi esposo, de Seeley Joseph Booth, porque no es un criminal, y ha asesinado a muchas personas, lo ha hecho para hacer un mundo más seguro, y eso no es un delito.

Trato de concentrarme en trabajar, aunque se me hace difícil, pero lo tengo que hacer si quiero que Booth, este libre, y que pueda así, demostrar su inocencia. Por lo que más quiero que este fuera de ese lugar es porque, allí, corre mucho peligro, hay tantas personas que ha puesto en la cárcel y que, sin duda alguna, querrán vengarse de él, incluso asesinarlo, y yo no puedo permitir que hagan eso, si él no es culpable de nada, solo ha hecho lo correcto.

Cuento las horas que han pasado desde que él no está conmigo, y son demasiadas, me hace demasiada falta, y la cama se siente tan vacía. El estar en una nueva casa y sin sí compañía hace todo más difícil, ya nuestra anterior casa, quedo inservible y aunque podía repararse, nos traería tan malos recuerdos, que es mejor cambiar.

Espero solamente el día en que pueda tenerlo junto a mi nuevamente y lo pueda abrazar, como él lo ha hecho tantas veces conmigo y pueda demostrarle cuanto lo amo, darle todo mi amor y que además, el me dé el mejor de los abrazos que pueda darme.

-Aquí esta Sweets, me pediste en la terapia anterior que escribiera lo que sentía ahora que Booth está en la cárcel y pues aquí lo tienes.

-Gracias Doctora Brennan, sé que es muy difícil aceptar todo esto pero es mejor hacer catarsis en lugar de guardarse todas las cosas, no es bueno para su salud, no solo física, sino emocional, tenga por seguro que lograremos sacarlo de la cárcel cuanto antes, y así pueda estar con usted nuevamente.

-Gracias a tu Sweets, y si, confió en que pronto lograremos sacarlo de allí, necesito un abrazo.

-Venga Doctora, para eso están los amigos

-Con todo el respeto que te mereces, no quiero un abrazo tuyo, no lo necesito… Quiero y necesito uno de Booth.

* * *

**Algo triste no?**

**Bueno algo corto, pero mi pequeña inspiración anda divagando muy lejos y pues cada vez que se le da la gana vuelve.**

**Si les gustó, o no, háganmelo saber, con gusto acepto sugerencias y críticas constructivas.**

**Nos vemos cuando mi haragana y vaga inspiración reaparezca**


	2. CARTA DE BOOTH

**Hola de nuevo amigas, quiero disculparme por la tardanza, pero esto es algo complicado, mi vida de por sí es complicada, pero he podido darme unas escapaditas de mi ocupada agenda.**

**Esta es la continuación de THE BEST HUG, y como me sugirieron, pues es una carta que Booth escribe sobre lo que extraña de Brennan…**

**Espero que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo.**

**THE BEST HUG (II Parte)**

Desde el primer momento sentí algo muy fuerte por ella, sabía que no aceptaría tener algo conmigo, demás está decir que yo tampoco quería tener nada con ella, no porque no la quisiera, sino más bien, la quería tanto que no quería que nada le pasara, que nada le hiciera daño y fuera yo el responsable.

Este trabajo no es el más fácil, y pues los enemigos nunca faltan, y si ellos estaban contra mí no importaba, pero no podía soportar el simple hecho de pensar que a ella llegara a sucederle algo. Ella era y es mi todo.

Quería avanzar, poder estar con ella, no como compañeros, sino más que eso, pero ella se negaba, y pues la dichosa línea, la que tanto odié de haber interpuesto entre nosotros nos separaba, y no tenía otra forma de demostrarle mis sentimientos, de hacerle saber que podía contar conmigo siempre más que con un abrazo.

Sí, no eran solo abrazos de chicos, de amigos; sé que ella siempre lo supo, pero quizás no quiso admitirlo en ese momento, y no importa que en esa época no lo haya admitido, porque el hecho de que por fin me diera una oportunidad es lo que para mí importa, que me haya abierto su corazón, que se lo haya abierto al amor, a mi amor.

Sé que fue muy difícil que ella me haya rechazado, pero ahora es de lo que menos me acuerdo, pues ahora ella me pertenece, a ella no le gusta que le diga que es mía, pero, en el fondo sé que le gusta, y demás está decir que yo le pertenezco por completo también, ambos nos pertenecemos.

Que decir de sus ojos, son la luz que siempre busqué, le dan sentido y dirección a mi vida, esos ojos hacen que me derrita y no pueda, ni quiera separarme. Ella es mi niña, su tierna mirada me ilusiona cada día, es dulce, fiel y apasionada, sin querer, siempre está en mi mente, dándome felicidad.

En el principio no fue nada fácil, he de admitir que llegue a odiarla, pero era porque me hacía sentir como un idiota cuando ella hablaba, era (lo sigue siendo), inteligente y no entendía todo lo que me decía, ahora ya me voy adentrando más en el mundo de la ciencia, pero igual, sigue sin gustarme, pero me explica con paciencia y así si me intereso por aprender (bueno, la que me interesa es ella), y con una maestra así ¿quién no aprende?.

Hemos tenido una relación, al principio, de amor-odio, pero ese odio era mutuo, y se fue transformando; pasábamos más tiempos juntos y en ocasiones nos sincerábamos y compartíamos nuestros más grandes secretos, y todo esto debido a que existía una gran "amistad" entre nosotros.

Siempre fuimos más que solo compañeros, siempre nos decían que no nos dábamos cuenta, pero siendo sincero, creo que nos gustaba hacerlo, era más divertido negarlo todo y hacerles creer que no sentíamos nada el uno por el otro. Ninguno quería ceder y dar el gran paso.

Fui yo el que se decidió a darlo, salí muy lastimado, con el paso del tiempo creí haberlo superado, luego viene ella y también da el gran paso, avanza y quería apostar por una oportunidad y yo, de la peor manera, se la negué, destrozándola y diciendo que no podía dársela.

Fue muy difícil hacerlo, aun no comprendo por qué lo hice, pero la rechacé, luego me sentí el hombre más imbécil del mundo, no entiendo cómo pude romperle el corazón a la mujer que más he amado en el mundo, por quien daría la vida.

Y como si de un castigo, o el karma se tratara, poco después vuelven a lastimarme y a rechazarme, aunque por esto no sentí tanta tristeza, sino más bien lo que sentí fue coraje y rabia; había apostado por mucho por alguien que no quería pasar conmigo el resto de su vida

Sufrí, si, pero allí estaba ella, para consolarme, para apoyarme como siempre, para ser mi compañera y más que eso y por encima de todas las cosas, mi mejor amiga, la mejor, la que me abrazaba (de hecho eran los mejores abrazos) y me hacía sentir como en casa.

Todo volvió a ser como antes entre nosotros, pero algo había cambiado, sentí que yo ya no era solo un buen amigo, era algo más y sin temor a equivocarme, creo que a ella le pasaba lo mismo, aunque para darnos cuenta de cuanto nos necesitábamos, tuvo que morir alguien a quien apreciábamos mucho, bueno, ella mucho más.

De toda esta desgracia salió algo bueno, nos dimos nuestra oportunidad, esa que ambos anhelábamos y buscábamos fervientemente. De todo el amor que nos demostramos esa noche llego nuestro más preciado regalo, una hermosa niña. Cuando ella me dijo que estaba embarazada, no supe que decir, callé por unos segundo, pude notar su cara de angustia al ver que yo no hablaba, de todas formas no dije nada, simplemente me limite a sonreír y a darle, como siempre, un gran abrazo, para hacerle sentir que la amaba y estaba muy agradecido por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo.

El embarazo fue una época un tanto difícil, yo quería protegerla y que nada le pasara, pro ella se creía autosuficiente y que podía hacerlo todo como siempre, iba conmigo a las escenas del crimen, yo quería impedírselo, pero, con las mujeres embarazadas y hormonas alborotadas nadie se mete, y si se trataba de mi Bones no había poder humano que pudiera hacerla cambiar de opinión.

El largo periodo de embarazo pasó y por fin teníamos a nuestra hermosa princesa con nosotros, fue el mejor regalo que la vida pudo darnos, y lo mejor que pude recibir de esa gran mujer a la que amo más que nada en el mundo, ella, Christine y Parker son mi razón de vivir y de luchar.

Luego pasaron muchas cosas que no quiero recordar, bueno las malas. Durante el crecimiento de nuestra hija, estuvimos muy unidos, siempre teníamos alguna diferencia, pero no hubo nada que no se resolviera con un gran abrazo, de esos que eran solo de nosotros y para nosotros, bueno y para nuestra hija, me corrijo, nuestros hijos, porque Parker ya tiene a Bones como una segunda mamá y bueno, ella también lo quiere como a un hijo.

Todo iba tan bien hasta que, la institución en la que más confió me traiciono, no se aun por qué, pero eso lo averiguaré cuando pueda salir de este encierro, ya son tres meses que he estado encarcelado, pensando en cual fue el motivo de mi encierro, realmente fue en defensa propia, no podía dejar que me mataran así por así.

Tengo una familia por la cual luchar y el hecho de que llegaran a invadir mi casa y a destruir todo lo que estaba a su paso no significara que ya me tenían acabado, me dispararon y creí que aun así saldría bien librado, pero no, gracias a Dios llegó Bones a rescatarme, si no, no estaría contándola ahorita

No he podido contactarme mucho con Bones, mucho menos con mis hijos, pero sé que ella y todo el equipo están haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por demostrar mi inocencia y sacarme cuanto antes de la cárcel, y de hecho es lo que más quiero, salir y aclarar las cosas, pero sobre todo estos, reunirme con mi familia, verlos a todos y decirles cuanto los amo, y darles un gran abrazo, que les demuestre que a pesar de mi ausencia, nunca deje pensar en ellos, sé que lo saben, pero no está de más recordárselos.

Quiero mi vida de vuelta, y aunque el FBI es una institución en la que ya no confío, tengo a muchas personas, en las cuales si confío en gran manera y que me han demostrado que nunca me dejarán.

Sobre todo, quiero estar con mi Bones, esa mujer que demuestra fuerza y entereza aunque no lo esté pasando bien, demostrarle que, por todo lo que ha hecho, la amo aún más, quiero salir corriendo e ir a buscarla para hacerle saber que por eso la elegí como compañera de vida, como mi esposa, porque ella confía plenamente en mí y nunca me abandonaría, porque me ama tanto como yo la amo a ella.

Cuando por fin, todo este mal sueño termine, saldré y lo primero que haré será irla a buscar, la besaré con toda la fuerza de mí ser y le daré el abrazo más dulce y lleno de amor que pueda.

-Gracias por esto Sweets, de verdad me ayudó mucho

-No hay por qué Booth, sabes que para eso estamos los amigos ¿no?, además necesitabas esto para poder desahogarte, sacar todo lo que sientes al estar aquí, sobre todo para saber que, aunque extrañes muchas cosas, pronto saldrás y tendrás la oportunidad de tenerlas nuevamente.

-Sí, ¿sabes qué?, extraño muchas cosas, pero ahora mismo, extraño abrazar a alguien…

-Pues para eso estoy aquí, ven acá, dame un gran abrazo amigo…

-¿Sweets?

-Si… ¿Qué pasa?

**- **No te ofendas, pero a quien extraño abrazar es a Bones y a mis hijos, tú me caes bien, pero…

-Sí, lo sé, lo mismo me dijo la Dra. Brennan.

-Oh! vamos, no te pongas así, dame un abrazo, pero que quede claro que no te extrañaba, bueno no tanto como a mi familia.

-Está bien, y ten por seguro que pronto podrás abrazarla cuanto quieras, haremos lo posible por sacarte de aquí.

- Gracias por todo, en verdad.

-No tienes por qué agradecer, considero a la Dra. Brennan y a ti como mis padres, así que hare lo que sea por ustedes, son mi familia.

-Gracias, eres algo molesto en ocasiones, pero también te consideramos como de nuestra familia.

-Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba.

-Lo sé, pero no te acostumbres, esto no lo hago muy seguido. Gracias por venir, y cuida a mi familia ahora que yo no puedo, diles que pronto estaré con ellos y que los amo con todo mi ser.

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Si les gustó o no, háganmelo saber. Aunque espero que si sea de su agrado…**

**Nos vemos en una próxima y loca idea**

**Cuídense mucho**

**Besos y abrazos de la fría y lluviosa Ciudad de Guatemala**


End file.
